


Sim'ya

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, Missing Scene, Past Character Death, drabble tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena draws a picture for Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sim'ya

**Author's Note:**

> [For femslash100's fifth LJ round of drabbletag.](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html)

Helena was still hugging Sarah in Rachel's bathroom after a few minutes.

"Let me go, meathead!" Sarah was still freaked out by Daniel's death and Helena's appearance.

"Don't call me that. I let you go. Don't be baby." Helena cut Sarah free from her plastic cuffs.

Once Sarah was free from the cuffs, she ran toward Rachel's bathroom door. Helena grabbed her hands. "Sestra, wait."

Helena led Sarah to Daniel's corpse. She dipped her finger in one of the cuts in his body. With the bloody finger, she drew a stick figure on one of the walls in Rachel's living room.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

Helena shushed Sarah. "I'm drawing portrait."

"Of what?"

"Wait."

When Helena was done, there were three stick figures on the wall. Two larger stick figures were on either side of a smaller one.

"What is that?" Sarah said.

Helena pointed to the stick figure on the left. "Me." Then to the stick figure on the left: "Sestra." And finally, the stick figure in the middle: "Pleminnytsya. Me, you, niece. Sim'ya. Family. I dream about it sometimes."

Sarah scrunched her face. "Thanks?" 

Helena smiled at her.

"Let's get out of here, Helena, before Rachel catches up to us."

The two of them left Rachel's apartment, Sarah grabbing Helena's hand.

As they were fleeing Rachel's apartment, Sarah thought about Helena and Kira getting along with each other. And she decided that thought wasn't as bad as she thought it was.


End file.
